


Summer Fluff

by GuineaPigSqueaks



Series: The Fox and Demon [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and shonoshin, brief mentions of Otoharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaPigSqueaks/pseuds/GuineaPigSqueaks
Summary: Tokiharu and Tenko reflect on their relationship on a sunny afternoon.





	Summer Fluff

A day with clear skies, and warm sunshine should never be wasted away indoors. Tokiharu had a little summer reading to catch up on which could easily be done anywhere, so he decided to pay a visit to Otoharu’s shrine. However, once he arrived, he was instead greeted by a note taped to the door rather than the shrine owner himself. According to the little slip of paper he and Shonoshin had left to help a client with a spirit at home. The note didn’t mention Tenko, but seeing as to he was watching over the younger fox’s progress, it was safe to assume he tagged along to observe.

He had hoped to meet Tenko at least. No, that was a lie and he knew it. He wanted to see Tenko all along, and simply used the clear day as an excuse to come out and visit. Well, if the job was simple, there could be a chance of the group returning soon. With that in mind, he took a seat on a bench near the bushes, and began to read his assigned book. Lie or not, the homework was still due. 

It was only a few pages into the reading until a sudden sound, the rustling of bush leaves, pulled the young man’s gaze away from the pages and to the plants. There in the bushes were four, cream colored tails swaying slowly and accompanied by a soft sigh along with a gentle grunt as the figure rose from behind the leaves to look at the sky. Tokiharu closed his book, and tucked it away in his bag before waving to the other.

“Good afternoon, Tenko.” The fox turned to the voice, smiling at the sight of a familiar face as he he walked over to greet Tokiharu. 

“Tokiharu, I didn’t expect you to visit today, Had I known, I would have been up to greet you at the gate.” His voice was a bit groggy from sleep, though Tokiharu found it to be quite cute. The fox spirit took a seat directly next to the young man and kissed his right cheek before he nuzzled it against his own. “You mentioned something about school keeping you busy.” His ears drooped as he continued to press their cheeks together. “It feels as if it's been ages since we last met face to face.” 

Tokiharu chuckled, and guided Tenko’s head to rest his on his lap which the other happily obliged to do. “I figured I could do a little reading here, besides I’ve caught up enough to the point where I can take my time.” He combed his fingers through the fox spirit’s long, blond hair. Tenko relaxed and his tails curled around the two. “This would be a great time to look into colleges, but with my situation, I don’t think I can handle that at the moment.”

“College?”

“More school.”

“Oh.” he huffed. 

Tokiharu tugged Tenko’s ear gently. “It’s important for humans I’ll have you know. We even leave for other cities to get to the best ones.No matter how far.”

“Well, no matter how far you go expect to see me in your dreams as usual.” Dream visits had become quite normal between the two now. After meeting for the first time at the shrine, Tokiharu had dreamt of Tenko every night. He had been confused at first, but after sensing some distress Tenko sat him down and explained fox spirits can visit humans in their dreams. He apologized for the unexpected visits, but he had been concerned with how the human was faring with his situation. The visits slowed after that, but after realizing he missed the other, at that point the human knew he had fallen in love with his dream visitor. To his surprise, the day he confessed to Tenko in person the other had actually planned to confess that same night in his dream. He even admitted to finding it difficult to keep away, wanting to confess the nand there but he knew he needed to wait for the right opportunity. It had even escalated to the point where ironically Shonoshin had to watch over his mentor. 

From there, Tokiharu welcomed Tenko to his dreams so long as he gave him a notice in advance, or if there was ever an emergency. He loved the fox spirit dearly, but there’s always a need for space and privacy.

“It isn’t as if I’m travelling to get away from you, silly fox. If anything, I plan on staying close to home. With so much of my past unknown, I find it hard to move forward…” Tenko sensed his sorrow, and reached up to cup his lover’s cheek in a small act of comfort.

“No need to worry, we’ll do what we can to know what happened to your parents.” The two remained silent for a moment, Tenko sat up and rested his head on the other’s shoulder, a tail wrapped around Tokiharu while the main bush of it rested on his lap. His lover calmly petted the tail, a smile formed on his lips. 

He was normally more protective of his tails, but he knew there was nothing to fear from the young human. If anything, Tokiharu was more protective of his tails than even himself. His lover had created a meticulous tail care routine for Tenko to follow, and strangely enough he would even be reprimanded for not following it. His lover even bought a special brush with soft bristles solely for the fur of his tails, not anything else.

“So soft...Is Shonoshin’s tail as soft as yours?”

“He’s rather proud of his tail since its his first, so I do think he takes proper care of it. Though, it's hard to know. Human or not, we really don’t allow anyone to touch our tails.” Tokiharu nodded as he gave his tail a few more strokes before leaving it to rest on his lap. Tenko whined, his tail wagging as it begged to be pet. His lover laughed as he pulled out a wooden brush from one of the side pockets of his bag.

“How about I give it a nice brushing session instead?” He brushed the tail resting on his legs, Tenko sighed happily in response. “I’m glad you trust me well enough to do this...I may not know much about spirits, but I’ve read what I could to better understand you. Still, if there’s anything I need to know, never hesitate to tell me. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

Oh, Tokiharu was just to precious for his own good. Despite all the chaos entering his life from seeing spirits, he still set time aside to learn about his beloved. In the beginning of their relationship, he always took notice of the distance he put between him and his tails. He made sure to never touch them, and even refrained from asking. It wasn’t until he bought the brush that Tenko allowed to him to stroke one. Of course, both were hesitant, but Tokiharu was so gentle. Truthfully, it was the biggest milestone in their relationship, more so than their first kiss. Though, their first kiss was a special memory on its own. He could never forget the cute blush on the human’s face as he asked permission for a kiss. Tokiharu was always aware of Tenko’s high standing, but there really was no need to be so formal. They loved each other after all.

“I’ve never said this, but you’re quite mature for your age.”

“And you’re quite immature for your own, Mr. Ancient Fox Spirit.” he teased as he set the brush down to opt for petting it once again. 

“So mean!” he puffed his cheeks though that didn’t help his case. The two laughed as a pair of Tenko’s tails wrapped around Tokiharu’s slender frame and pulled him closer. “You’re lucky you’re adorable enough to avoid punishment.” 

Once their laughter softened to silent chuckles, Tokiharu spoke.“Speaking of maturity, I wanted to ask something, but I never quite found the time or place. With a moment to see you, I figured now would be best.”

“Hm. Go on, I’m all ears.” the spirit wiggled his ears, but Tokiharu did not laugh. Ah, this must be serious after all. 

The young man blushed slightly as he struggled to find the words, Tenko caressed his cheek hoping to calm his nerves. “Well, I wanted to ask ever since I earned your trust with your tails. Since you’re comfortable with my touch...would we be able to engage in a more...physical relationship?” His face was beet red upon finishing, though Tenko tilted his head to the side. 

“Aren’t we doing that now? The hugs and kisses?”

“No, no. I mean...Something more.”

“More hugs and kisses? Well, we have been distant for a while with your schoolwork, so I suppose we do have plenty of affection to catch up on.” Could a fox spirit as old as Tenko truly be this dense? Surely he must have had past lovers before him. Then again...He would rather not think about that.

“I mean, an adult relationship. Where we do more than that. You know…” It wasn’t until a few moments that the gears turning in Tenko’s head finally clicked into place. 

“Ah...Tokiharu, I would love nothing more than to whisk you into the bedroom” the young man smiled for a second, “ but you’re still much too young to be thinking of those things.” Now that smile was upside down. “You’ve yet to reach your 20th birthday.”

“20?”

“I thought you humans came of age at 20? I remember seeing coming of age ceremonies mentioning 20. You did so much studying about me, it was only fair I did research on your traditions. Just as you respected mine, I want to do the same for you.”

He could explain there was no need to wait, but Tenko seemed so proud of the research he had done. There was no way he could let him down after everything he did. Especially not with his green eyes practically sparkling with joy, waiting for Tokiharu’s approval. It was only two years after all. 

It should pass by fast.

Hopefully.

“Yeah...You’re right. I was just...just...seeing if we were wanting to head in that direction. You know how I can be.”

“Oh, you’re always so formal, and there really is no need to hide what you truly mean. There’s no need to ask for permission.”

“Permission...sure.” His shoulders sank down a little.

“My, my. It's our first kiss all over again, but this time you might be a little to prepared.” Tenko chuckled as he placed a kiss on his forehead. This man was simply too precious for his own good. Tokiharu rested his head on Tenko’s shoulder. What was a night of sex compared to the smile on Tenko’s face? 

“True, but it's only because I care about you so much.”

“You know it goes both ways.” Tenko whispered softly. 

Ototaru and Shonoshin returned home shortly after, neither could bring themselves to interrupt the couple. The two silently laughed as they took the long way around the back to allow the fox and human to have a few more precious moments together under the warm sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really loved the Yokai Scrolls event so much and I've been wanting to write something for it! This is before the events of the Mysterious Specter but I hope to write a follow up with the things from that event.


End file.
